Shinji Ikari
Shinji Ikari is a character from Neon Genesis Evangelion and is a major character introduced in the second season of The Knights of the Multiverse. Originally the pilot of Evangelion Unit 1, he was taken in by Zechs Merquise to join his organization, OZ, to "fight the evils" of the Multiverse. Personality To call Shinji a hero would be a lie. He used to be very laid-back and passive, but after being forced to kill Kaworu, the only person to show him blind loyalty and love, he's turned bitter, dark-hearted and cold. He's grown a near sociopathic inability to understand other people's emotions, only believes what he wants to believe, but in his rationale, nobody wants him, so they can all just die. Nobody cares whether or not he exists, nothing ever changes, so they can all just die. It would be better if he never existed, so he should just die, too.1 He is aware of all these faults, but with how far down the rabbit hole he's gone, he only blames the world and other people for it all for not being tailor-made specifically for his wants and desires. But despite everything, despite how much it hurts him to be around other people, he can't bare the thought of being left alone, so he still needs them. He needs their help. With his joining of OZ, he seemingly got just what he wanted: constant attention from comrades who valued his opinion, praise for when he participated in a successful mission, and even assistance on how to better his piloting skills. However, this caused something else to change inside of him: something dark. Although he often projected himself as a pacifist in the past, deep down he's an animal, a ferocious beast with a burning desire to lash out at all the people that hurt him and made him suffer, and his new position as an OZ soldier finally broke the beast out of its cage. Now, if anyone tells him something he doesn't like, he has the strength and power to punish anyone for not being his perfect dolls, for not say what he wants them to say, and wanting all of them to suffer for making him suffer. History Pre-Series Around the age of three, Shinji lost his mother to the Unit-01 Contact Experiment. As he witnessed this event, he was subjected to considerable trauma that had lingering effects upon him. Shortly afterward, his father abandoned him, leaving him to live with his "sensei", where, to quote Shinji himself "nothing ever happened". Season 2 When SEELE's ground forces busted into NERV HQ, Shinji did what he did best: run away. To try and get out of the way, he crawled up and hid underneath a staircase, ready to die. Soon enough though, three grunts found him, but as one of the soldiers pointed a gun to his head, a man in a silver helmet and red jacket ran up and incapacited them all. The man introduced himself as Zechs Merquise, and that he had come personally to assist the young boy. Zechs then took Shinji into Central Dogma (which he had discovered through very thorough research after he was defeated by the Knights) where the two met Gendo. As Zechs reprimanded for being prime target of OZ's mission, and when Gendo asked if this was the part where he shot him and end. Abilities & Equipment Relationships Gendo Ikari Asuka Langley Soryu Rei Ayanami Kaworu Nagisa Trieze Khushrenada Zechs Merquise Lucrezia Noin Notes References 1This is in reference to Shinji's dialogue during his introspection during the middle of the second half of End of Evangelion.Category:OZ Category:EVA Pilots Category:Mech Pilots Category:Evangelion Category:Anime Characters